


[Podfic] Home

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brooklyn, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Home, New York City, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sassafrasx's story read aloud: </p>
<p>"Hi, my name is Gwen."</p>
<p>She smiles sweetly, sweet like her pretty yellow dress, vibrant even in the darkened shadows of the dim-lit house. Sweet like the soft skin of her hands as she gently clasps Morgana's in her own, eyelashes fluttering down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336996) by [sassafrasx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/pseuds/sassafrasx). 



> For several reasons I ended up recording this in a room with a loud water filtration system and a curious kitten. I hope you don't find the background noise too distracting! 
> 
> This was one of my favorite fics from Summer Pornathon 2014.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Home.mp3) | **Size:** 5.8 MB | **Duration:** 4 min 56 sec

  
---|---


End file.
